Bienvenue à toi Halloween
by ncislove54
Summary: Ce soir, c'est Halloween et pour la famille Dinozzo, c'est une fête à ne pas manquer!


_**Bienvenue à toi Halloween**_

_Ce soir c'est Halloween et pour la famille Dinozzo, c'est une fête à ne pas manquée. Tony et Ziva sont ensemble depuis 5 ans et sont devenus parents d'une petite fille, Lucie, âgé de 4 ans et de deux petits garçons, Louis, né i ans et demi et Luca, né il ya 2 mois à peine.. Pour ne pas manquer cette fête, Tony et Ziva du poser congé ce jour-là tout comme le reste de l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs._

_**Maison des Dinozzo: 19h45**_

- Maman elles sont où mes oreilles rouges? _Demanda Lucie_

- Elles sont dans ta chambre, sur ta commande!

- Merci maman!

- Pa-pa ze met les saussures?

- Oui attends Louis je vais t'aider pour mettre tes chaussures, pour le moment je finis d'habiller ton frère. Et voilà tu es prêt mon bébé, Ziva tu peux le prendre s'il te plait?

- Oui j'arrive mon coeur

- Whaou tu es magnifique!

- Je peux te tourner le compliment!

- Retourner ma ninja, c'est retourner le compliment!

- Ah autant pour moi, allez vient dans mes bras mon bébé!

_Tony tendit son plus jeune fils à Ziva et alla ensuite aider son fils cadet à mettre ses chaussures._

- Et voilà tes chaussures sont mises, met ton chapeau et je crois qu'on peut y aller!

- Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose? _Demanda Ziva_

- Ah si les sacs mon amour, merci!

- Mais de rien mon petit derrière poilu! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant_

- Bon vous venez ou vous restez à vous embrasser?

- On arrive Lucie! _Firent-ils en rigolant_

_La petite famille partie dans les rues à la recherche de bonbons .._

_**Première maison:**_

- Bonsoir, des bonbons ou des sorts! _S'écria Lucie_

- Bonsoir, tenez des bonbons, joyeux halloween!

- Joyeux Halloween! _Fit la famille_

_**Deuxième maison:**_

- Toc Toc ! _Fit Louis en toquant_

- Bonsoir! _Fit une voix masculine_

- Des bonbons ou des sorts monsieur! Fit l'aînée de la famille

- Désolé mais je n'ai plus aucun bonbons, joyeux halloween!

- Merci quand même de nous avoir ouvert, joyeux halloween! _Fit Tony_

- On fait encore deux maison avant de rentrer d'accord? _Demanda Ziva_

- Oh non ma-man! _Fit Louis en boudant_

- Eh mon coeur, ne boude pas, j'ai peur que vous attrapiez froid, et ton petit frère est encore fragile donc..

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Ziva, ils doivent t'écouter, mais mais..où est Lucie?

- Elle est ..oh non elle n'est pas à côté de moi!

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, elle ne doit pas être très loin, tu sais où est ta soeur Louis?

- Elle est patie!

- Où ça? _Demanda Tony_

- Elle m'a dit de ne pas le dire! _Dit-il en haussant les épaules_

- Ziva, rentre avec les petits, je vais la chercher.

- Non, il n'en ai pas question, t'imagine s'il t'arrive quelques choses à toi aussi! Je viens avec toi!

- Bon d'accord, mais Louis attrappe-moi la main, tu vas me dire où elle est allée!

- Là-bas!

Le petit Louis, du haut de ses 2 ans et demi, indiqua à son père, avec l'aide de son petit doigt l'endroit où était Lucie. Ziva et Tony découvrirent avec horreur le lieu.

- Mais c'est la maison qui a brulé il y a quelques années et qui est hantée. _Fit Ziva_

- Je crois que ta fille a voulu t'imiter et faire l'aventurière!

- Mais je ne suis pas aventurière

- Non tu es une ninja, c'est pareil! Elle n'a peur de rien notre fille!

- Pa-pa, ma-man ze froid!

- Vient Louis, je vais te porter. _Fit Tony_

- Vouii

- Allez entrons! _Fit Ziva_

_Les quatres membres de la famille Dinozzo entrèrent dans la maison abandonnée, pas de bruit, juste le tic-tac de l'horloge. Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu et entendirent des rires, des rires de petite-fille. Tony, se trouvant devant Ziva et ses enfants, avança en regardant au tour et fut attaqué par des chauves-souries venant du grenier d'en haut._

- Ahhh! _Firent-ils en se protègeant du visage_

- Ma-man, pa-pa que faites-vous ici?

- A ton avis miss Dinozzo, on te cherchais!

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai vu un petit chien sur la pas de la porte alors j'ai dit à Louis de ne rien vous dire, au passage Merci Louis, et après je l'ai suivi dans la maison!

- Il est où le chien maintenant? _Demanda Ziva_

- Il est là!

_La petite fille se décala sur le côté gauche, à côté de l'escalier, et ils purent voir le petit chien haut comme trois pommes assis. _

- On peut le garder s'il vous plait? _Dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux_

- Non, c'est hors de question!

- Mais maman.._Dit-elle en la suppliant_

- Allez Ziva, regarde ce petit chien, il a l'air si adorable.._Fit Tony_

- ...Bon d'accord! _Dit-elle en souriant_

- Oh merci ma-man! _Firent Lucie et Louis_

- Whaou je t'aime!

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour!

_Alors que la famille était sortie de la maison et marchait dans la rue, le petit dernier, Louis demanda un dernier truc à ses parents._

- On va appiez comment le petit chien?

- Que dirai-tu d' Halloween? _Répondit Tony_

- Vouii ! Firent les enfants

- Bienvenue à toi Halloween! _Déclara Ziva en souriant _

- Woaf!


End file.
